Star Wars Episode 7 New Hope for the Empire
by Mr. History
Summary: The New Republic is in dissaray and dissorder. The Sith are ready and waiting to take advantage.
1. A Jedi or a Sith

STAR WARS

Episode VII

New Hope for the Empire

A new Republic has formed,

but turmoil grows as the grand navy

of the empire is disbanded.

Mon Matha moves for stability

and Luke Skywalker Rebuilds a

Shattered Jedi order.

However a disturbance grows

in the force not detected by the Jedi.

New Jedi throughout the

Galaxy flock to Coruscant to train

at the new Jedi temple however some

stay on their home worlds deceived by the Sith.

Though the Jedi numbers swell

so do the numbers of the Sith.

Hundreds of Sith both in training

or training those who wish to

become Sith flock to the planet

of Hoth the once famous Rebel

Strong Hold.

Chapter 1

A Jedi or a Sith?

Once again the sounds of lightsabers clashing echoed through the rolling hills of Adumar. Adumar was a lush farming planet in the outer rim territories mainly untouched by the Empire and even the Old Republic. A young human girl with long blond hair and hazel eyes lied on the ground straining with her green saber glowing inches from her face. Standing over her was a tall man with light blue scaly skin, he had dear like amber eyes and long white hair. His purple saber bore down on the girl as she struggled even more to keep her saber in the air as her strength waned.

"Please Master Jine you've won please stop!" the girl called out.

"Yes, yes, alright," the man said pulling away from the slightly injured girl. The man dropped the blade to his side but did not dare turn it off. Jaek Jine knew his padawan well and would never dare let his guard down about her. "Mala the force is strong with you, I feel it, you must use this strength to your advantage in combat," Master Jine told her. "Again!" he called once again readying himself for combat. Now having rested for a few moments Mala pushed herself to her feet. She waited a moment before attacking she let the grass of the field caress her bare feet she began by walking towards him and slowly speed up. Abruptly the sound of her naked feet scrapping across the damp grass stopped as she propelled the force through her body out her feet into the ground sending her flying over Jaek. She landed gently on the ground as Jaek turned surprised from head to toe Mala raised her blade to his neck.

"I win," Mala whispered to him not daring to take her blade away.

"That you have my apprentice," Jaek said turning off his blade and attaching it to his utility belt.

"Mala! Master Jine! Supper is on the table now you both come in and get it before it gets cold!" Mala's mother Mila called to them. The two walked inside Mala's father was reading his news pad. "You know dear the senate elections are coming up!" Mila called to him as he sit at the dinner table.

"Yea, well both of um are from the City and you know how I feel about them city folks!" Mala's father Famgi called back.

"Yes dear, it time for supper eat up before it gets cold," Mila called to him. Famgi put down the news pad, he was a tired old man you could see it in his eyes, cold dark eyes that seemed like a deep pool, not like his daughter her eyes were young and full of life. He had long dark hair that he pulled back into a ponytail. Mila then entered the dining room. She was carrying a large pot of stew, her arms were frail and it was difficult for her to carry the large pot, though her body never trembled her eyes showed her strength failing. Her long hair was pulled back in a bun and though she was only 40 she looked more like a 60-year-old woman.

"Let me help with that Mrs. Laga," Jaek said using his force powers to lift the pot out of her hands and onto the table.

"Thank you very much Master Jine," Mila said taking her seat.

"It's not a problem at all Mrs. Laga," Jaek said they were all very quiet during the dinner and it continued even after words.

"I'm going to take a shower," Mala said as they lounged around in the living room. She left to her room, as she entered the room she began to remove her clothes, first her vest, then her shirt, she admired her body in the mirror she was becoming very fit since her training with Jaek. She then removed her utility belt and then her pants. Finally she was in only her underwear she once again began to admire her own body feeling the firmness of her muscles. She removed her bra and panties and added them to the neatly folded pile of cloths and entered the shower, she began with cold water caressing her body it slowly heated loosening her knotted muscles. As the water pulsated over her tired body scraping off the sweet and dirt from her the door to her room opened standing in the door way was Master Jine. Mala had had a crush on her master for sometime now and the fact that she was now completely naked in front of him made her like him more maybe because of the fact that he could just walk in on her and not care about the consequences.

"Hello Mala," Jaek said to her upon entering the room.

"Master Jine!" Mala stuttered as she noticed him. In his culture this kind of meeting would be completely acceptable but obviously to her she was very surprised that he was there.

"I'm sorry should I go?" Jaek asked turning toward the door.

"No, it's fine master can you just not look at me it is a little strange in my society, for a man to just walk in on a woman bathing," Mala said stepping out of the shower alcove.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for my people this meeting would have been totally acceptable," Jaek said softly.

"Oh, no it's not that this is unacceptable, it's just surprising," Mala said. She quickly toweled herself off and slipped on a robe. "I'm ready you can turn around," Jaek turned to see her.

"You look wonderful," Jaek said, as he looked her over.

"Master! Jedi cannot love," Mala said very surprised yet also happy he would say such a thing.

"I didn't say I loved you I said you look very nice. The reason I came was to make sure you are feeling alright, any problems at all please tell me," Jaek said walking up to his padawan.

"To tell the truth I have a stiff shoulder," Mala said sitting on a pillow that sat in the floor of the room, without speaking Jaek moved up behind her and slowly and pulled gently on the shoulders of her robe. Though hesitant Mala allowed her master to lower the robe off her shoulders. The shoulders of the robe fell to Mala's elbows as she held the robe to her chest. She felt Jaek's hands on her neck though scaly, his skin was warm and soothing on Mala's tired muscles. Slowly she felt his hands slip off her neck onto her shoulders and slowly work a knotted muscle. Without really thinking about it Mala let go of the robe and allowed it to fall off her upper-body. Jaek's hands continued to move lower and lower on her body finding knots in muscles she didn't know she had.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jaek asked Mala softly.

"Oh, yes master very much so," Mala moaned back as he finally worked out her last knot. "Thank you," Mala whispered pulling her robe back up to her shoulders.

"You're very welcome Mala, now get some sleep we have an early day tomorrow," Jaek said smiling at her. As he stood to leave he turned to Mala expecting the normal kiss on the forehead that was part of her cultures greeting and good bye, but rather Mala lifted herself onto her tip toes grabbed around Jaek's neck and kissed him softly on the lips they held the position for about a minute as Jaek slowly raped his hands around Mala holding her close. "What was that for?" Jaek asked softly holding her even closer. Mala couldn't speak she was far too embarrassed and even a little frightened to admit to her Master she loved him. "I told you, you can tell me anything, anything at all," Jaek said softly into her ear.

"I love you," Mala whispered. Jaek heard her very clearly but wanted to hear her truly admit it.

"What I couldn't hear you," he said back pushing her a little farther away from his body but still keeping her only about 3 inches from him.

"I love you," Mala said more clearly this time.

"You what?" Jaek asked pretending to be surprised.

"I love you. I'm deeply horribly madly in love with you. You, and only you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Mala said as pulled herself into Jaek's body and began to cry.

"Don't cry Mala," Jaek said pulling her away from his body and lifting her head.

"But, I can't love you its ageist the laws of the order," Mala said wiping away her tears.

"Ageist the laws of the Jedi order not ageist the laws of the Sith," Jaek whispered to her, "Now get to bed," he said lifting her setting her in bed and walking away before she could even speak. She was up early the next morning when Jaek came down the stairs with two large containers. "I have your things we're going," Jaek said to her as she exited the kitchen with a glass of water.


	2. Love of a Sith

Chapter 2

Love of a Sith

"What?" Mala asked stunned as he headed for the front door.

"We are leaving come now let's go," Jaek said walking toward the front door again.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with a Sith!" Mala yelled at him.

"Mala, please come with me. You said you loved me but now you don't? All because I'm a Sith? Well I'll just leave your things and go then," Jaek said setting down her bags and walking out the front door. He didn't get more than a few steeps before he felt a tap on his shoulder, as he turned he noticed Mala's golden hair as she stood on tip toe to kiss him. Their lips met and they stood locked together for nearly two minutes. When they finally pulled away Mala looked Jaek in the eyes and said.

"Your right, I love you. And I'll keep loving you no matter what."

"I'm glad to hear it now let's go," Jaek said, picking up her bags and taking them to his ship. The small Teltian cargo vessel rumbled into space. "Computer set course to Hoth."

"Hoth isn't that the planet where the Rebels hid from the Empire after destroying the Death Star?" Mala asked after Jaek set the ships course.

"Yes, it's ironic how a Rebel stronghold has now become the Empire's last haven," Jaek told her.

"Yes I suppose," she whispered trying to hide the fact that the only reason she is with Jaek is because she loved him not to learn the ways of the Sith.

"After you meet with the Empyreal staff we will have to go to Adega so that you my construct your own lightsaber, and stop using mine," Jaek laughed.

"Yes, I love you," Mala cooed in Jaek's ear.

"As I love you," Jaek said before turning his head and kissing her cheek. They sat in the cockpit for a little while longer before proceeding to the back of the ship and began to play a game called Jinko (A game much like Japanese game Shoji). The two had played it many times before each time Jaek had won but sence then the battles had become increasingly tough. This time after hours of intense battle (if you can call game board battles intense) Mala had finally beaten him.

"Good work my apprentice you are ready for your next challenge," Jaek told her. He had all kinds of games and simulations to help her home her mental skills but there was one she had always wanted to try it was a simulation in which the galaxy was divided between the players and the computer. Each planet you controlled could make you money, build military facilities, and of course buy you seats in the galactic senate. Each of the players received a certain amount of credits and a certain number of ships. After playing for nearly 12 hours Mala was clearly wining she had the upper hand in the senate and thus controlled the Republic's grand military. She had more than 800 billion credits compared to the 500,000 she started with. Jaek on the other hand was losing badly he controlled only 4 planets in a small corner of the galaxy. His small tattered navy was all that stood between Mala and complete domination of the galaxy.

"Do you give up master?" Mala asked as she ordered her ships into a strike pattern over his first planet.

"No I'll fight you to the last man," he said quietly moving all his ships and as many people as he could to his last planet.

"Master? You would sacrifice so many lives just to keep your dignity?" Mala asked now having taken this planet by force and moving all but a few ships to the next planet.

"Your right Mala your Republic is grand and because it is under your control it might as well be an Empire," Jaek told her.

"Thank you Master I would hate to end the lives of so many people," Mala said as her massive fleet dropped out of hyperspace over the next planet.

"You beet me, my lovely little angel," Jaek said standing and walking over to Mala. She then stood and lifted up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Love you Jaek," Mala whispered as she pulled away.

"Love you Mala," Jake said nuzzling his nose to hers. The two truly did love each other there was no doubt about it. Though they were different races and had different cultures the two seemed a perfect match. That night Mala and Jaek slept in the same bed for the first time. When Mala prepared to enter the bed she was dressed in only a robe and her underwear, which for her culture was very skimpy to be wearing for the first time sleeping with some one. Mala slept on her stomach and as soon as she was in bed she had flipped on to her belly. After only a few minutes she felt Jaek's warm lips on her neck, she pretended to be asleep as he slowly lowered his kissing soon he was kissing down her arm as he removed her robe's sleeves. Her lover's lips continued down her arm and back to the top of her back where he stopped and went back down her arm. Chills traveled up and down her body following the movement of his lips. She suddenly felt his fingers grasping around the neck of her robe and found that would be a good time to wake up. As Jaek felt Mala stir he quickly covered her body and lied down next to her. When she finily opened her eyes he was lying next to her playing with her hair.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"And I love you Mala," Jaek said kissing her.


	3. First Mission of the New Republic

Chapter 3

First Mission of the New Republic

"Luke you old dog where you been hiding?" Han Solo called to Luke Skywalker as he entered the Senate chamber.

"Hush!" Luke yelled back. Mon Matha the former leader of the Rebellion and a very respected Senator was making a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This new Republic has lasted only 10 years now yet we have made almost no progress, one we have no supreme chancellor, two we have not yet agreed on trade route disputes that have lasted since even before the Clone Wars, there are many more. This Galaxy is in turmoil just because of the stubbornness of a few select species. I propose that both side just pick a candidate and we vote on a chancellor now," Mon Matha finished her speech. Cheers filled the room "Mon Matha! Mon Matha!" A few minutes later multiple senators form both sides of the government stood and pushed for Mon Matha to become the chancellor.

"She will become the chancellor and I have great confidence she will lead the Republic well," Luke said turning to Han. "How are you old friend?"

"Great Luke and you?" Han asked as they walk together into the main forum of the senate chambers.

"I'm doing very well Han thanks, but there is something troubling me," Luke told him.

"What is it buddy?" Han asked with a cocky look on his face.

"There is a disturbance growing in the force, Han I need you to secretly lead three Republic frigates to Hoth and report on what's going on there," Luke told Han.

"What we don't get to talk?" Han asked.

"Sorry Han old buddy but this is important for the survival of the Republic," Luke told him. Leia ran through the door dragging two small children behind her.

"Say hi to uncle Luke," she said as she walked to her husband Han.

"Hi uncle Luke!" the two children yelled running and grabbing on to their uncles arms.

"Hi Han," Leia said leaning in and kissing him.

"Hi honey," Han said grabbing his son off Luke's left arm and leaving Luke to deal with his daughter. They all stood around in the main hall for a few minutes talking and playing with the kids. However after a few minutes Han said his good byes and left.


	4. To Hoth Once Again

Chapter 4

To Hoth Once Again

Three Nebulon-B Frigates left hyperspace just outside the Hoth system Capitan Han Solo at the command.

"Lieutenant, take a wing of fighters into the system on a recon. I want to know their strength," Han told a young black haired man. The man's name was Lieutenant Hon Derk he had short black hair a green eyes he was a human in charge of an X-wing squadron. His orders were to lead seven fighters on a recon to show how many ships the people of Hoth controlled.

"Fifth wing mount up!" Hon called to his men and women who were sitting around the fighter bay. The six other pilots rushed to their fighter's and took off.

"What's the mission LT?" Wedge Antilles second in command of the mission asked.

"We're scouting out the Hoth system Wedge," Hon called to him through the COM.

"Yea Wedge so don't screw this up," laughed a young woman. She was beautiful long purple hair and crimson eyes both the result of genetic modification.

"Shut up Lela!" Wedge called back.

"Both of you shut your mouths!" called a second female voice. This one was older more adult than Lela, her name was Motako she had long dark hair and purple eyes set perfectly in the center of her long slender face. Then there was silence even the Lieutenant didn't speak. The 7 fighters left the bay and hyperspace jumped to Hoth.

"Ok begin scanner sweep," Hon whispered into the COM.

"Beginning sweep," Wedge said into the COM.

"Holy Shit! Ties! 20 of them barring down at 5 o'clock high, evasive maneuvers!" Lela yelled into the COM as the ties flew through the formation destroying one of the fighters and damaging the others.

"Command Lieutenant Hon here engaged by a flight of ties requesting…" Hon's communication was cut off as his fighter was destroyed not my ties but by a Star Destroyer as it came around the planet. Without being able to get in touch with the fighters Capitan Solo ordered his frigates into the system when they arrived they launched fighters and engaged the Star Destroyer. Laser Blasts were exchanged for nearly ten minutes before six more Star Destroyers appeared from the dark side of the moon following those was one Super Star Destroyer the huge ship fired one blast and immediately the SOR Mon Matha was destroyed.

"All ships Hyperspace Jump now!" Han called and the 80 X-wings and the two other ships 2 Nebulon-B Frigates, the SOR Coruscant and the SOR Yag'Dhul who all simultaneously jumped to the Vivenda Sector.

"This is Capitan Han Solo, please get me in contact with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," Quickly asked through the long range COM.

"Yea, Han what is it," Luke's voice crackled through the COM.

"Luke buddy it's worse than we thought there are at least 11 Star Destroyers and one Super Star Destroyer," Han told him.

"Ok Han I'll go to the Senate Luke out," Luke's voice once again crackled through the COM.


	5. Plans of the Empire

Chapter 5

Plans of the Empire

"Mala, Honey wake up," Jaek whispered into Mala's sleeping ear. His lips pressed softly ageist her ear lobe.

"I'm up," she whispered shifting her head and pressing her lips to his.

"I've been thinking of your Sith name," Jaek whispered to her.

"And?" Mala asked back.

"Darth Kahine," Jaek whispered to her.

"Why that name?" Mala asked him softly.

"Because, it's beautiful, like you are" Jaek whispered caressing her cheek. "Now quickly get dressed I must introduce you to the Imperial council," Mala (Darth Kahine) quickly dresses and walked off the ship into the bay of a Victory Class Star Destroyer.

"Master Jine! The Council has been waiting for you to present your new apprentice," a small man in an imperial navy uniform called across the docking port. Following Jaek, Mala steeped off the ship dressed in a long black robe her face hidden by the cloak.

"Thank you Commander," Jaek said walking off toward the aft of the ship. Mala looked at the Commander and flashed him a smile not realizing he could not see her face. The commander stumbled backwards slightly believing that Mala most likely wanted his head. She then quickly followed her master toward the aft of the ship.

"Master Jine, you come at the worst of times the Rebels have found our base," Master Shindor leader of the dark Jedi said. None of the people in the room other than Jaek could be made out as the room was dark and they wore heavy and dark cloaks.

"I'm sorry Master, but I needed you to meet my apprentice Darth Kahine," Jaek said bowing and backing out of Mala's way.

"Yes, well then Darth Kahine, remove your cloak," Shindor said standing in front of her. Slowly Mala lowered her hood and unclipped the hook on her cloak. "A beautiful specimen Master Jine. A wonderful woman," Shindor said moving close. "Is she mute?" Shindor asked caressing her waist.

"No," Mala said firmly as Shindor's hands moved up and down her sides.

"Ah, she speaks!" Shindor yelled backing away from her pretending to be startled. The rest of the council laughed and Mala blushed feeling the embarrassment running through her body. Without warning Shindor drew his lightsaber and swung. Without a sound Mala ducked avoiding the attack and pressing her own saber to his stomach when he began the attack again Mala activated her saber killing him instantly. The breath seemed to leave the room as Shindor collapsed to the floor and Mala stood. Using the force Mala called his saber to her and attached it to her belt and looked at the rest of the council.

"Who's next?" she asked calmly reattaching her cloak. The rest of the council sat in silence when there was no answer Mala pushed past Jaek and left the room. She stood outside crying for nearly half an hour waiting for her master to exit the room her cloak hiding her sadness over the death of another by her hand.

"My love, they want to speak to you," Jaek said coming out of the room. Without a word Mala stood and walked calmly into the room. The entire council stood and bowed to her. One stood and motioned to the seat at the head of the council. Slowly Mala took the seat and the plan for the Empire was explained to her. It was very simple, take the planet of Coruscant, kill Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara Jade, and kill Mon Matha.


	6. On Hoth Once Again

Chapter 6

On Hoth Once Again

It had been six months sence Han's fleet was nearly destroyed and Mala's encounter with Shindor. A red Twi'lek girl dressed in a heavy coat bent down and looked at the snow carefully.

"Master Skywalker! Ton-Ton tracks!" she called over her shoulder to the 3 others behind her. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca follow closely behind her.

"Where do they lead?" Luke asked quickly.

"Over this ridge!" the Twi'lek called back. Before running off in the direction they led. The other three followed slowly but broke into the run when they heard blaster fire. When they crested the ridge the Twi'lek girl Dia Distombe was fighting valiantly outnumbered by nearly 60 snow equipped Storm Troopers. Luke, Han and Chewbacca joined in the fight. Han began blasting trooper after trooper and Luke drew his lightsaber and joined Dia in battle. Chewbacca tore off his snow cloak and reviled a rocket launcher. He quickly loaded it and fired the first shot sending Storm Troopers flying. As the battle died down the few remaining troopers jumped on their speeder bikes and rode off into the distance. Luke, Han, Chewbacca and Dia followed the pursuit lasted only a few minutes as the four crested a hill they were blasted aside by six waiting ATST's Han was injured and Chewbacca killed a Storm Trooper with his bare hands out of rage. Luke managed to disable one of the walkers with a force earthquake that dropped a wall of ice on the enemy vehicle. However the four couldn't fight off the nearly 600 Storm Troopers that had now appeared from a hidden entrance into the planets surface. Loud clapping was heard emitting from the large crowd of troopers.

"Very good Master Skywalker, but all for not I'm afraid," called Mala's voice from deep in the group.

"Who are you?" Luke asked firmly looking hard into the Storm Troopers. Without warning Luke heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting and when he looked he realized the blade was at his neck.

"I my dear boy, am your worst nightmare," Mala whispered gently into his ear.

"You're a Sith," Dia snarled begging to raise her own blade before feeling the pressure of a lightsaber hilt pressing into her back. Jaek stood behind her with his finger on the activation matrix of his saber.

"Yes, what a smart little Jedi Knight you have with you Luke," Mala said pulling her blade away from Luke and walking to Dia. "And your name is?" Mala asked lifting her blade to Dia's neck.

"Jedi Knight Dia Distombe," Dia answered quickly.

"Dia? That's the Twi'lek feminine for Ice is it not?" Mala asked quietly.

"Yes," Dia answered growing weary of the questions.

"A harsh name for such a beautiful girl," Mala said quietly caressing her cheek and examining the girl's body. "You would make a fine apprentice," Mala said taking Dia's lightsaber using the force. "Your blade, it's beautiful, well-balanced smooth, it's not like that of most Jedi dark or otherwise," Mala said handing Dia her saber back. Mala quickly turned to a Storm Trooper. "Sergeant take them below and lock them up I have business to attend to,"

"Yes Ma Lady," the trooper said saluting her and having his men take the four below.


	7. A New Beginning

Chapter 7

A New Beginning

"Attention all ships a message from the Empress is to be broadcast ship wide that is all," grumbled a voice over the COM of all the Imperial ships.

"Admiral?" the communications officer aboard the SOE Vengeance turned and questioned.

"You heard the order do it!" the man yelled at him. Frightened the small meek man turned quickly and activated the ships COM.

"Warriors of the Empire listen to this message carefully," boomed Mala's voice over all of the ships COM's, "Today we avenge not the names of Lord Sidious or Vader! But the name of this Empire itself! Today the entire rebel fleet and I say rebels because that is what they are, the entire rebel fleet intends to engage and destroy us, they think us weak and unprepared! But they are going to be surprised when they must fight the entire operational strength of over 3,000 imperial ships! I wish you all the best of luck today! And remember we fight today not for ourselves but for the victory of the Empire!"

"Over 3,000 ships?" Han looked at Luke surprised.

"Master Skywalker the fleet, they'll be cut to peaces," Dia said quietly.

"Han you said you came up ageist 11 Star Destroyers and a Super Star Destroyer," Luke said looking at his old friend.

"I did that's all that was there," Han said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Well you screwed it up again didn't you, you scruffy looking Nurf herder?" whispered Leia's voice. Wielding a blue lightsaber Leia cut through the door and walked into the room.

"Who you calling scruffy lookin'?" Han asked kissing her softly.

"Not so fast Mrs. Solo," Jaek's voice called from behind her. Slowly Leia turned but in one quick movement also freed her brother and threw him a saber. "So two at the same time? Now that's a challenge!" Jaek said. A spectacular lightsaber battle ensued Leia and Luke flipping and spinning but it all ended as Leia stabbed her saber into Jaek's stomach and Luke cut off his head. Jaek's body collapsed to the floor and Leia and Luke freed the others.

Meanwhile in the underground command center Mala wrenched in pain feeling the death of her love through a link they shared. She quickly and quietly left to a small docking bay where she found Han and Luke already in an air speeder and Leia and Chewbacca climbing into theirs. Dia looked and quickly drew her saber and waved for the others to go, the air speeders took off and Dia and Mala were left facing eachother.

"They killed my love and you let them go!" Mala screamed lifting a tie fighter off the ground and using the force to throw it at Dia. Dia dogged out of the way, but just barely and her left leg was slightly injured. "I thought you could be my apprentice!" Mala yelled throwing a crane used to build ties at her. Without a word Dia dogged the crane and jumped toward Mala. Just as Dia came down on Mala ready to kill her Mala threw her aside with a force push. "Do you think you can defeat me? I'm the most powerful Sith ever!" Mala yelled shocking Dia with force lightning. "You are pathetic Jedi! Not even worth my time!" Mala yelled shocking her more. Dia's breathing became more labored now her skin was becoming singed. Now bored with force lightning Mala drew her saber and placed it to Dia's neck. "Good bye Jedi!" Mala yelled and in one quick swipe removed Dia's head. Slowly Mala deactivated her saber and collapsed to the ground crying over the loss of Jaek.


	8. End of the Republic’s Fleet

Chapter 8

End of the Republic's Fleet

Han, Luke, Leia and Chewbacca were taken aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser Vigilant where Han tried to organize the spread out fleet. However it was too late as the rest of the Imperial fleet reviled themselves. With one blast form a Super Star Destroyer an entire Nebulon-B Frigate was completely destroyed.

"That looked like a Death Star blast!" Luke yelled as the ship imploded on itself.

"Now you see what we were doing the past few months," Laughed the voice of an imperial officer who was broadcasting on all frequencies. A second shot from the Super Star Destroyer annihilated another Mon Calamari Cruiser. Han ordered the fleet to close with the imperials.

"Don't let them breath!" Han yelled into the COM.

"Commander lay me along side at blaster shot!" yelled the Capitan of Corellian Corvette as he closed with an Imperial destroyer.

"Wedge Antilles here! Rogue squadron engaging enemy fighters!" Wedge yelled into the COM of his X-wing. Six Star Destroyers fired blasts into the Republic fleet breaking up the formation. Two Republic ships were damaged and just barely escaped into Hyperspace as three Star Destroyers bore down on them. There was chaos throughout the fleet and the Republic forces began to rout. Luke, Chewbacca, Liea and the ever trustworthy R2-D2 and C3PO boarded the Millenium Falcon that was docked in the bay of the Vigilant but just as Han was about to bored there was a massive explosion that caused a rafter to fall on him he was trapped and ordered Chewbacca to get everyone out. Obeying his friend to the last Chewbacca flew the Falcon out just as the Vigilant exploded. Mala was still crying in the bay on Hoth as outside a Republic Nebulon-B Frigate crashed to the surface.


End file.
